


平等条约

by SHIIIEN



Series: 巫师&恶魔 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 但她的导师之后可能并不这么认为, 开罗捡到宝了, 恶魔就是要遵从内心的欲望, 神tm小童话, 芮芮是按流程操作的好学生, 谜之中世纪AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“渴望力量而与恶魔签订契约”的故事





	平等条约

**Author's Note:**

> 我流reylo车
> 
> 有真•魔法的欧洲中世纪AU
> 
> 又是神tm的小童话（儿童节快乐啊
> 
> 很多关于巫师Ren的设定都来自于中世纪关于女巫的说法（
> 
> 开篇带*号的那句话改自《女巫之槌》

“巫术是来自肉体的色欲，魔鬼知道巫师们会爱上肉体的乐趣，于是以性的愉悦诱使他们效忠。” *

 

Ben Solo在自己卧室的地下画完了法阵的最后一笔，接下来，只需要准确地吟诵出那本自己千方百计得到的古籍上所记载的禁忌咒语，召唤仪式就会完成。没错，他终于还是走上这条道路——只要能得到力量，与恶魔签下契约又有何妨呢。不过，Ben很聪明地留了一手。他的召唤材料品质很高，却都是华而不实的，虽然对恶魔来说很美味，却对魔力的滋补并没什么帮助——真正强大而有经验的恶魔不会响应这样的召唤，只有那些初出茅庐的年轻恶魔才会抵不住诱惑一头撞进来。这也正是他的目的，他不想直接屈从在一位大恶魔手下，成为他的奴仆；他打算召唤一只刚刚成熟的小恶魔——他可以慢慢地帮它变强，然而真正重要的是，自己是有机会与它平起平坐的。

房间里没有点灯，只有五芒星法阵的五个角上放着点燃着的血红色蜡烛。Ben披上了他的长袍，戴上了兜帽，低头闭上眼睛，轻声吟诵起邪恶的咒语。他的确也是一位十分优秀的巫师，整个召唤过程没有出现一丝差错。他在吐出最后一个字后睁开眼，便看到用掺着自己鲜血的魔药画成的召唤阵正闪着暗红色的光芒。忽然，五支蜡烛同时熄灭，漆黑的房间里随之升起一股浓郁的硫磺味。接着，在一阵咀嚼声后，蜡烛一个接一个又燃起了幽蓝的火光，烛光照亮了法阵中心刚享用完祭品正舔着自己手指的身影。恶魔是一位有着深棕色头发的娇小少女，身材娇小，额角的犄角也娇小。她的皮肤意外地非常白皙，如果不看她与其他恶魔一样异常暴露的着装，说她是天使也不会有人存疑。

“你的祭品味道很不错啊。”赤脚的少女迈着随意的脚步跨过蜡烛走出了召唤阵。

“你……”Ben好不容易将自己的视线从她娇俏的脸蛋上挪开，却又立即被女孩身后翘起的、随着步伐甩来甩去的黑色尾巴吸引走了注意力。他盯着少女一步步走到自己面前——她的身高才刚到自己的胸口——惊奇地察觉到她周身流动着的难得一见的丰裕魔力。

“我知道你在想什么，”恶魔抬起脸也看向他，勾起的嘴角似乎是在嘲笑他，“虽然我的确是刚刚告别我的导师，但是辨别材料的基本常识我还是有的。不过，你自己也感受到了吧，我根本不需要靠外界的东西来补偿魔力。”

所以你单纯是看到好吃的就过来了吗——Ben这么想着，竟觉得这只恶魔有一点可爱……但他当然没有问出来，他只是故作镇定地继续说道：“我想我们不用拐弯抹角了。我想要力量，请你开条件吧。”

“没问题，签订契约后，我将会成为你无尽的魔力源头。至于报酬，我很传统的，就要你的灵魂——不过放心，等到你死的那天我才会取走它。”她还记得导师在临走前对自己的千叮咛万嘱咐——“你这样的新手就给我老老实实地索要他们的灵魂，小心把自己玩死了。”

“成交，”Ben并不意外，他早在准备仪式时便做好了这样的心理准备，他一字一句坚定地宣誓，“我，Ben Solo，愿意献上自己的灵魂，来换取来自地狱的力量。”

恶魔开心地发出轻笑，踮起脚尖去环住他的脖子，迫使他弯下了腰。她在Ben的耳边吹着气：“我叫Rey，我接受了你的请求和报酬，我将与你缔结契约，期限是——永远。”说完，她便一口咬上了男人的脖颈。尖利的两颗小虎牙刺破了他的皮肤，齿孔有鲜血缓缓渗出，而那附近也由浅及深显现出了一块圆形的印记——那是属于Rey的标记。契约结成后，少女松开了Ben的那块皮肉，还轻柔地将血迹舔舐干净——女孩湿滑的舌尖在自己敏感的脖颈来回游移，这让他倒抽了好几口气。

忽然，颈间令他身体紧绷的触感消失了。Rey绕过他，轻盈地跃上了他的床。Ben转过身，就看到恶魔正仰躺着用清澈的眼神看着他。但与之完全相反的是，Rey已经解开了只能包裹住半个臀峰的皮质小短裤，却没有脱下，只是用露出的稀疏毛发和若隐若现的娇花撩拨着男人的神经，而被压住一截的尾巴则不安地轻拍着床铺。事实上，这也是导师告诉她的——“这是一个小秘诀，你这样做，然后就什么也不用管了……之后你的奴仆就会完全忠心于你。”而正如她导师所说的，Ben真的在一声粗喘后欺身压了上来。他轻轻握住少女的尾巴，一边用指腹轻抚她的尾巴尖，一边俯身与她贴得极近——两人的双唇已经几乎碰上了——他仿佛在压抑着什么：“恶魔，还真是危险啊……”

而Rey也确实在一瞬间脸红了，不知是因为尾巴尖正被男人把玩着，还是因为他吐出的气流太过灼热。倏然，她稍稍抬头，主动吻住了他的双唇——这倒不是谁教她的，只是此情此景她就想这么做。被献吻的Ben眯了眯眼睛，便低头加深了这个吻，甚至用舌尖撬开了她的牙关，去纠缠她的舌尖，品尝她的芬芳。Rey起初有点被吓到，后来就迷迷糊糊地接受着他的扫荡。等到巫师几乎夺走了她所有的氧气才终于放过她，离开时还不轻不重地咬了一下她的下嘴唇。少女似乎对身上的人咬她有点不满，刚皱起眉头想要指责他，便被皮革撕裂的声音打断了——Ben轻松地撕毁了她的抹胸，并将碎布顺手扔到了地上。他有些粗糙的手掌在她的腰腹游移，然后分别掌控了她娇小的双乳——我们说过她是一位娇小的少女。他轻捏女孩的乳肉，很轻易就留下了红痕；她青涩的乳尖也在他掌心的摩挲下渐渐挺立，诱惑着他前去品尝。而Ben也的确含住了一颗吮吸舔舐。期间，Rey不时轻声嘤咛。她知道现在正在发生的是什么，但是，恶魔是百分之一百忠于自己的欲望的——她虽然还不曾有过经验，但此刻自己被照顾得很舒服，所以她想要这个男人继续下去。于是，在Ben松开那颗乳珠并牵出一根银丝时，她扭了扭身子，送上了另一颗。

等到两只乳尖都变得红肿闪着水光，Ben的吻便接着一路向下，来到了Rey解开的裤口。他在她的小腹印下了一个吻痕，然后双手抚上她的髋骨，将她的短裤一气褪下——沾染了情欲的恶魔，身体是很敏感的，所以如果仔细看的话，那短裤已经被女孩的下体浸湿了一小块。Rey配合着他的动作，然后自然地分开双腿，让男人跪坐在自己的腿间。“不公平啊，怎么只有我被脱光了。”Rey打量着Ben还算整齐的衣着，不满地撇嘴道。巫师露出一个玩味的笑，便一件件地褪去了自己的衣物。整个过程，他都紧盯着她，直到她害羞地别过头，他仍旧微笑地看着她。轮到最后一层底裤时，Ben骇人的分量就已经很清晰了。女孩一转头就看到他的怪物正直直地对着自己，下意识惊呼出声。

“不可能的吧……怎么装得下……”Rey有点呆愣地看着它，喃喃自语道。

“别怕……”Ben细声安抚她，“都交给我。”然后不等Rey的回应，便低下身子，托起她的臀瓣，让她的双腿分别架在自己的肩头，然后开始讨好地吮吻她的整朵娇花。他的舌尖来回拨弄已经极度充血的花蕊，然后探入她的身体，汲取她美好的汁液。巫师本来觉得女孩已经非常湿润了，可经过他的这一番撩拨，她的身体内部似乎又涌起了一股更加汹涌的潮水，透明的爱液甚至顺着她的股沟滑落腰际。恶魔的尾巴正随着主人婉转的呻吟在Ben的胸膛划来划去，惹火的痒意让他忍不住使坏，他开始不断舔舐少女的的尾巴根，而这种对敏感部位极富情色意味的挑逗使得Rey直接软了腰，连呻吟声都变得粘乎乎了；至于那根刚刚还在惹事的尾巴，现在已经绵软地乖乖垂下了。

再次抬头，恶魔的双眼已是湿漉漉的了。她十分要命地用带着鼻音的声音问身上的男人：“好了吗……”Ben被这一幕刺激得发出一句低声的咒骂，然后扶着自己，极尽克制地送了进去。好消息是，少女的身体已经准备完全了，她的内壁跳动着包裹住他，既像在阻止他前进，又似在邀请他深入。自己的第一个女人竟是一只恶魔，这般人类无法想象的肉体刺激让巫师有些招架不住。在完全没入Rey的身体后，明灭的烛火中，他看着她小腹微微隆起自己的形状，再看向她努力适应自己时喘息的脸，加之身下被紧紧地挤压吮吸……他只想毫无保留地献上自己的全部——哪怕仅仅是为了在她的身体里多停留一秒。感受到Rey的身体开始有规律地蠕动，他作势要开始动作了。但就在他即将进行第一次抽动时，少女急忙叫住他，紧张地说道：“你……你轻一点……”Ben笑着亲吻了她的一只犄角，然后缓缓地开始抽动：“我当然全听你的。”

轻缓的碾动虽让Ben忍耐得很辛苦，但也有不错的收获——他几乎找全了Rey身体里所有的敏感点。他每次进出都留意照顾到它们，女孩随之而来嘤咛着的紧缩也会带来别样的温和快感。终于，恶魔开始不满足于现在这个层级的愉悦了，便再一次发出号令：“……嗯……现在……现在可以……哈……随便你动了…..”Ben如获大赦，在低头虔诚地亲吻了她的额头后，骤然加快了速度，也加重了力道，让身下的女孩瞬间绷直了身体和尾巴，大肆地呻吟出来。Rey的双手一会儿紧攥着床单，一会儿用力地抱着Ben的脖子——灭顶的快感使她无所适从。她的双腿牢牢地夹着男人的腰，女孩尽力配合着他的每一次进攻。然而此时她的尾巴又不安分了——它攀上了Ben扶着她大腿的一只胳膊，随后一圈圈缠绕，表达着主人的满意和欢愉。

“等一下！……哈……你等一下……”Rey感觉到自己的身体正在不停地紧缩，堆积的快感似乎要产生某种质变。她对接下来的事既害怕又期待，而Ben当然也能察觉到她的状况，只不过，巫师选择继续摆动腰腹，将她送上了顶峰。真正的性事带来的高潮令Rey的大脑一片空白。她只知道自己的身体现在非常舒服，她能精准地感受到自己身体内部的每一次痉挛和战栗，以及男人在她身体里每碾压一下所带来的抚慰。不过，在高潮时，持续不断的快感只会引人走向崩溃——Ben貌似暂时还没有要停的意思，而他抽动时所带来的快感也渐渐演变成了一种折磨。缠绕在他手臂上的尾巴开始收紧，徒劳地试图阻止他越来越猛的攻势。Rey的指甲狠狠地抓过Ben的后背，留下一道道血痕，但这只是又添了一把火——他的动作更加狂暴了。

直到Rey连尾巴都无力继续缠绕在Ben的胳膊上时，男人终于在最后一次挺进时狠狠撞进了恶魔身体里的天堂，低吼着在那里交出了自己。此时的少女正眼眶湿润地望着天花板，身体仍然时不时痉挛一阵。Ben重重地吻了一下她还在不停喘息的双唇，然后慢慢地退了出来，在她身边躺下，将女孩圈进怀中。他承认，看到Rey在自己身下高潮到失神，这给他带来了某种阴暗的满足感和幸福感。

第二天清晨，Ben是被怀中少女的动静和腰上的重量唤醒的。他睁开眼，发现顶着一身红痕的Rey正神采奕奕地跨坐在自己身上。地上的蜡烛已在燃尽后化作几块触目惊心的红，于是恶魔摆了摆手，窗帘就被一股无形的力量拉开了，和煦的阳光便被迎接了进来。两人昨晚欢愉过后便相拥而眠，所以现在他们仍是赤裸相对，女孩细腻的臀肉和粘腻的下身正与他的小腹紧紧相贴。Ben还没来得及问候她，就突然低吟了一声，然后看向她的目光也闪过一道暗芒。Rey虽然双手都老老实实地撑在他的腹部，身后的尾巴却缠上了他也在慢慢醒来的怪物。

“昨天那个好厉害，我还要。”尾巴尖反复摩擦着他的顶部，最前端还时不时挑拨一下小孔，让巫师很快就进入了状态。

“我早已完全属于你了。”Ben忍住差点被她挑逗出来的轻哼，回复了她。

听到这话，Rey满意地点了点头，并松开了尾巴。因为昨晚他们才做过，而且少女身体里还留有大量混着白浊的爱液，于是没有费多大劲，他就顺利地滑进了深处。Rey喟叹一声，稍作调整便扭动起了腰肢。随后，各种液体开始顺着Ben的柱身流下，滴在了床单上。女孩不停地变换角度，寻找着能让自己舒服的地方，而这也同时为身下的人带来了绝妙的滋味。有趣的是，两人的精神似乎通过契约和愈加契合的身体而产生了共鸣——这次，他们一起颤抖着登顶了。

而就在他们即将高潮时，Rey因为过于舒畅而突然放出、打开了自己的翅膀。一双漆黑的膜翼伸展开来，随着她的动作小幅度扇动。Ben看着从窗外照进来的阳光洒在Rey的发间，脸庞，双翼，以及胴体，他一时有些恍惚——自己召唤来的到底是恶魔还是天使？他不由自主地用双手轻抚少女的腰身，虔诚得像是朝拜。而在Rey软了身子趴在自己身上时，Ben好像做出了什么决定。他抱着女孩，抚摸着她的头发，亲吻着她的耳垂对她说道：“Kylo Ren——是我的巫名。除了我自己，就只有你知道了。现在，我完全是你的了。”在听到怀中的Rey开心的笑声后，他也露出了一个微笑。

恶魔说过，他们之间的契约为期“永远”。所以两人还有的是时间相互了解和陪伴，也有的是时间发现和解决一些耐人寻味的小问题——

比如有只恶魔明明说过“我根本不需要靠外界的东西来补偿魔力”，那为什么还要几乎每晚都缠着与她结下契约的巫师滚到床上，要求“补魔”呢？


End file.
